lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Pet Shop: Resident New House:
The Littlest Pet Shop: Bly Baxter New Apartment: Bly's Father A Regional Boarder Flight Pilot is promoted as International Flight Air Pilot. He moves away from his Community Neighbour Hood, bought a apartment closer to the airport. Bly's Father is confident, Bly will meet new friends, New School, the new change will do her good. Bly's Father got distracted searching for the map. Ran through the Intersection, as he press on the pedals the is car moving fast. Bly tries taking the Steering wheel and Vertically Rail up on a Vehicle Truck Trailer for new cars, Flying through the air Bly father let go of the pedal, then presses on the brake, Shut, set turned off his key he Lands between two cars, near his apartment that says Littlest Pet shop. Bly's father was not aware to where he moved, "so that what that shop is"? He just notices. Between the movers and Bly Father, They let Bly Explore the area. The First two welcome her in the Community: Twins: Brittany and Whittany: Bly is Four Feet Four Inches, Red Hair with Curls, Red T-Shirt with Bold black solid lines and white strip on her shoulder is flexible, upper arms is Aerobatic Aerobic, Cuff Blue Jeans short pants. At First the Twins seem nice, They welcome the new comer to the city with open arms. The Twins were so nice enough they wanted to take her shopping if Bly was not busy with the move. Bly's Father was impressed on her first day she already she is making friends not interfering, He kept working. The Twin began to notice where she is moving near the Littlest Pet Shop and warned her "not to Interfere with the competition". "Their Dad owns Biggest Pets Store on the next street". Fish Biscuit Pet Store. "The Littlest Pet will close down soon", They calling their New Butler, as he took them home. opening the door for them: He waves good-bye saying to Bly Ta-ta: and drove way. Bly room quarter is well spaced. Bed Mattress, night deck, A wide Closet, Her Chester sitting at the front of a hidden back wall where there is a square box hinge, behind that is not part of the wall. Bly rips part the wall and finding a dumbwaiter. Bly crawls in the Dumbwaiter then descends downwards slowly. Losing her grip she crashes in the basement floor that lead to the Little pet shop: Care Forum for Pets. Bly Conscious Mind is by disco spinning Dis y but she not hurt. At first she could barely walk, but she got her grip flow back in place. The First one with her tongue lick her: a spaniel Cavalier Zoey, wondering if she is hurt. All of them rushes to see her to see if she is well. Bly could hear their commotion. The Pet tried to get Miss Quanbie, however she was to busy on the phone. Bly slowly backs toward the wall afraid. She could hear them all talking as she ran for the door though the store passing Miss. Quanbie. Bly ran outside to clear her head. Bly Best Friend Young-Me's Mother Soon to be the owner of the Candy Shop next door. Searching for a area residents to set up. She hear Miss Quanbie may be closing her store giving Miss. Quanbie her card. When she is just about to leave the shop she saw the vacant store next door. She told her clients to hold her calls: She was impressed. The next Problem: Bly Ran outside to clear her head. Bly could see: an Owner walking her eye seeing dog: The Dog Sat down, would not budge as car pass by without notice. Lucky for him he stayed on the sidewalk. Barking at the reckless driver: Road Hog! Another Owner: carrying a dog collar strap: A Coley Dog, and a Gray Hound, both wanting her to pet them. "choose me", they said, "Choose me". Bly wary getting tired searching for an escape. Rats in the garbage collecting food. Telling a mouse to "Hurry up": Both ran up drain pipe with out being notice. Bly run back to her apartment and went to sleep hoping this is a nightmare would end. The Next Morning: The Spaniel Cavalier Zoey Lick her face again: She wakes and saw the animal from the Littlest Pet shop in her room. Minka the Monkey pulled them up from the Dumbwaiter. Zoey Sing and Introduces: The Littlest Pet Animals to Bly. Porky Pine: Russel Furguson, Spaniel Cavalier Dog: Zoey Trent, Mongoose: Sunil Ne-vela, Lizzard: ☀'Vinnie" Terrio', Skunk:Pepper Clark, and Monkey: Minka Mark. Bly a Little Timid but not as scared as she was no more, Asking for Bly's help. Since she was the only one who talk to animals. They needed her to come up with an idea, The Littlest pet shop might closing down. They pleaded with her, Bly decided to help them, however the question is how? She was only one person. Public School: Bly meet's two new friends: while trying to open up her locker. Jasper a former student and the newest student Young-Me, Jasper helps her open the seal door by banging on the metal with his fist: slide switch open: It was once his old locker. The Twins tells the Class Colleague to "stay away from Bly, she lives near the littlest Pet Shop". The Twins enemy is Jasper, and Young-Me friend. The Twins is distant from the others: Self adsorbed. Lunch: Bly Sketches on her pad. The Twins push her book on the floor while picking it up. Opening up the Private pages spying on Bly designs; Jasper warns them to "give it back". Young-me also tell them "the pages does not belong to them". They peek into her sketch book, peeling each page by page. mimicking animals: Tell her "she might a well created designs for domestic soul Creatures. "That all these design is good for". The Idea sparked Bly by telling Miss. Quanbie her plan "to create a Design Pet Show": Miss Quanbie loved the idea. The Pets in their out fits: Well Dressed for the occasion. The Auditorium is pack. Two Twins dressed in a cat out fit pretended they supported Bly. Their true mission to sabotage the show. The waited tell the end of the show, waited till Bly came out. They were going to pour a bucket of tar on their Bly's head. The Problem: a Porky Pine caught them; Their leg got caught on a tight rope dinging them up side down. The tar fell on the twins covering them head to toe. They were eventually released: Left humiliated: Miss. Quanbie offered Bly to work with her at the Little Pet Shop. Bly with Interest shook the hand of Miss. Quanbie. "She was happy too". This how Bly met her new friends. Meanwhile Coming back from the Airport: Bly Father arrived and saw the crowd leaving. He had a feeling he missed something. Review: A. George Dave Prince: Category:Misc